The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia richardii, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Guülo 06’.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Lobelia cultivars with a cascading habit, larger flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Lobelia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Lobelia richardii identified as code number IO 8, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lobelia richardii identified as code number IO 11, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within the resultant progeny from the above-mentioned cross-pollination in a controlled environment in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands in August, 2002.
Asexual reproduction since September, 2002 of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.